listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Friday the 13th
Friday the 13th is a slasher film series about the undead, immortal serial killer, Jason Voorhees. This has an extremely high body count, much higher than most other slashers. Jason himself dies on a few occasions, but returns on most of them. Original Timeline Before the films # Elias Voorhees '- Killed by Mrs. Voorhees with an axe. Unconfirmed, although it is unknown whether he was abusive to his family as in the comics. # '''Jason Voorhees '- Drowned in Camp Crystal Lake. He was later resurrected. Friday the 13th The killer here is not Jason Voorhees, but rather his mother. It is not until the second movie that he begins his actual body count. #Barry Jackson - Knifed in the stomach by Mrs. Voorhees. #Claudette Hayes - Throat slit offscreen by Mrs. Voorhees. #Annie Phillips - Throat slit by Mrs. Voorhees. #Snake - Decapitated by Bill with a machete. #Ned Rubenstein - Throat slit offscreen by Mrs. Voorhees. #Jack Burrell - Stabbed by the throat from under the bed by Mrs. Voorhees. #Marcie Stanler - Hit in the face by Mrs. Voorhees with an axe. #Brenda Jones - Killed off-screen by Mrs. Voorhees. #Steve Christy - Stabbed in the stomach by Mrs. Voorhees. #Bill Brown - Shot by Mrs. Voorhees off-screen with arrows, pinning him to the door. #'''Pamela Voorhees - Decapitated by Alice with her own machete. Friday the 13th Part 2 #Alice Hardy - Stabbed in the head by Jason with an ice pick. #Crazy Ralph - Strangled to death by Jason with barbed wire. #Deputy Winslow - Stabbed in the head by Jason using the other end of a hammer. #Scott - Throat slit by Jason while hanging in a trap that Jason set. #Terry McCarthy - Stabbed off-screen by Jason. #Mark Jarvis - Hit in the face by Jason with a machete. #Jeffrey - Impaled by Jason along with Sandra. #Sandra Dier - Impaled by Jason along with Jeff. #Vickie Perry - Stabbed by Jason. #Paul Holt - Killed off-screen by Jason. Debatable, although it is implied in the next movie that he was dismembered. Friday the 13th Part 3 #Rabbit - Killed off-screen by a snake. #Harold Hockett - Stabbed in the chest by Jason with a sharp meat cleaver. #Edna Hockett - Stabbed in the back of the head by Jason with a sharp knitting needle. #'Fox' - Stabbed in the throat off-screen by Jason with a sharp pitchfork. #'Loco' - Stabbed in the chest by Jason with a pitchfork. #Shelly Finkelstein - Throat slit off-screen by Jason. #Vera Sanchez - Shot in the eye by Jason with a spear gun. #Andy "Andrew" Beltrami - Chopped in half by Jason while walking on his hands. #Debbie "Debra" Klein - Stabbed in the throat from under the bed by Jason. Also of note, Debbie was pregnant. #Andy's and Debbie's child - Died in womb when Debbie was killed by Jason in cold blood. #Chuck Garth - Thrown onto a circuit box like a rag doll and electrocuted by Jason. #Chili Jachson - Stabbed by Jason with a fire poker. #Rick Bombay - Head crushed by Jason. #'Ali' - Hand chopped off by Jason, then hacked repeatedly with a machete while he was down. Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter #Coroner Axel Burns - Throat slit by Jason with a hacksaw. #Nurse Robbie Morgan - Stabbed by Jason with a scalpel. #Hitchhiker - Stabbed in the neck by Jason. #Samantha Lane - Stabbed from under a raft by Jason. #Paul Guthrie - Speared in the groin by Jason. #Terri Moore - Speared in the back by Jason. #Tracy Jarvis - Killed off-screen by Jason in cold blood. #Jimmy Mortimer - Corkscrew stuck in his hand by Jason, then hit in the face with a machete. #Tina Moore - Thrown out the window by Jason like a rag doll. #Ted Cooper - Stabbed in the back of the head by Jason through a projector overhead. #Douglas Bell - Head crushed against the wall of the shower by Jason. #Sara Parkington - Hit in the chest by Jason with an axe. #Robert Dier - Stabbed multiple times by Jason with a garden harrow. #'Jason Voorhees' - Hit in the face by Tommy with a machete, then hacked repeatedly until he was dead. Was resurrected in Part VI when Tommy unwittingly caused Jason's body to be struck by lightning. Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning The killer in this movie is not Jason Voorhees, but Roy Burns, who is acting as an impostor Jason to kill everyone as revenge for his son's death - although his son's murderer was arrested, and Victor J. Fadan was never killed by Roy, thus all his victims were completely uninvolved. #Neil - Stabbed in the stomach by Jason with a machete. (Note: This only took place in Tommy's dream) #Les - Stabbed in the neck by Jason with an ice pick. (Note: This only took place in Tommy's dream) #Joey Burns - Hacked with an axe by Victor J. Fadan, who was then arrested. #Vinnie Manalo - Road flare put in his mouth by Roy. #Pete Linley - Throat slit by Roy. #Billy Macauley - Hit with an axe by Roy. #Lana Ardsley - Hit with an axe by Roy. #Raymond Joffroy - Stabbed in the stomach by Roy. #Tina McCarthy''' '- Eyes gouged out by Roy with garden shears. #Eddie "Edward" Kelso - Head crushed against a tree by Roy, who wrapped a rope around his head and twisted it to tighten it to crush his head. #Dr. Matthew Letter - Spiked in the head by Roy off-screen. #George Winters - Eyes gouged out off-screen by Roy. #Anita Robb - Throat slit off-screen by Roy. #Demon Winters - Speared by Roy through a wall. #'Junior Hubbard''' - Decapitated by Roy with a cleaver. #'Ethel Hubbard' - Hit in the face by Roy with a cleaver. #Jake Patterson - Stabbed by Roy with a cleaver. #Robin Brown - Stabbed from under the bed by Roy. #Violet Morainie - Stabbed in the stomach by Roy. #Duke Johnson - Killed in cold blood off-screen by Roy, was found dead in an ambulance. Presumably this was revenge for making jokes about Joey's death. #'Roy Burns' - While hanging from a barn window trying to pull Reggie down with him, Tommy slashed Roy's hand with his machete, and he fell and got impaled on a tractor harrow. His true identity was revealed at this time. #Pam Roberts - Stabbed in the stomach by Tommy Jarvis with a machete. (Dream) Though the ending implies that Tommy kills Pam, other sources report that she returned him to his senses. Between A New Beginning and Jason Lives #Mr. Wickham - Mangled in a car crash. (Referenced in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan) #Mrs. Wickham - Mangled in a car crash. (Referenced in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan) Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives # Allen Hawes - Impaled by Jason with his arm, pulling his heart out and causing him to fall dead into Jason's grave. # Darren Robinson - Speared in the chest by Jason and thrown away. # Elizabeth Mott - Speared in the head by Jason. # Burt Dennebrough - Arm ripped off and impaled on a tree branch by Jason. # Stan Irving - Decapitated by Jason along with Larry and Katie. # Larry Tyler - Decapitated by Jason along with Stan and Katie. # Katie Rice - Decapitated by Jason along with Larry and Stan. # Roy Culkin - Hacked to pieces off-screen by Jason. # Martin Wisham - Stabbed by Jason with a broken liquor bottle (ironically after saying the liquor would be the death of him). # Steven Halavex - Stabbed by Jason along with Annette. # Annette Edwards - Stabbed by Jason along with Steven. # Nikki Parsley - Face smashed against the wall of a caravan by Jason. # Cort Andrews - Stabbed in the head by Jason. # Sissy Baker - Head pulled off by Jason. # Paula Mott - Hacked to bloody pieces off-screen by Jason. # Officer Thornton - Hit in the head with a dart thrown at him by Jason. # Officer Pappas - Head crushed by Jason. # Sheriff Mike Garris - Snapped in half by Jason, breaking his back. Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood #John Shepard - Drowned in Crystal Lake when Tina unwittingly used her telekinetic powers to collapse the dock he was standing on. (Accident) #Jane McDowell - Pinned to a tree by Jason with a tent spike through her neck. #Michael Rogers - Stabbed by Jason with a tent spike. #Dan Carter - Neck broken by Jason. #Judy Williams - While in her sleeping bag, was swung into a tree by Jason. #Russell Bowen - Hit in the face by Jason with an axe. #Sandra Casey - Pulled underwater by Jason and drowned. #Maddy "Madeline" Paulson - Stabbed in the neck by Jason. #Ben MacNeal - Head crushed by Jason. #Kate Pataki - Stabbed in the eye by Jason. #David Peabody - Stabbed in the stomach by Jason. #Eddie "Edward" McCarlo - Decapitated by Jason. #Robin Peterson - Thrown through a window by Jason. #Amanda Shepard - Stabbed by Jason while Dr. Crews was using her as a human shield. #'Dr. Crews' - Stabbed by Jason with a circular saw. #'Melissa Paur' - Hit in the face by Jason with an axe. #Unnamed fisherman - Drowned by Jason (Deleted Scene) Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan #Jim Miller - Shot by Jason with a harpoon gun. #Suzy Donaldson - Stabbed by Jason with a trident. #J.J. Jarrett - Bashed on the head by Jason with a guitar. #Jason Newston - Sauna rock shoved into his stomach by Jason. #'Tamara Mason' - Stabbed by Jason with a mirror shard. #Jim Carlson - Harpooned in the back by Jason. #Admiral Robertson - Throat slit by Jason. #Eve Watanabe - Strangled to death by Jason. #Crew Member - Accidentally shot by Wayne, who lost his glasses and thought he saw Jason. #Wayne Webber - Thrown/electrocuted on control panel by Jason #Miles Wolfe - Impaled on a post by Jason. #Student #1 - Killed off-screen in the restaurant by Jason #Student #2 - Killed off-screen in the restaurant by Jason #Student #3 - Killed off-screen in the restaurant by Jason #Student #4 - Killed off-screen in the restaurant by Jason #Student #5 - Killed off-screen in the restaurant by Jason #Deck hand - Hit in the back by Jason with an axe off-screen. #'Homes '- Stabbed by Jason with a syringe. #'Jojo '- Hit by Jason with a metal pole. #Julius Gaw - Head punched off by Jason. #Officer Dale Ostendorf - Killed off-screen by Jason. #Colleen Van Deusen - Killed in explosion of car when it crashed and, after a few moments, exploded. (Accident) #'Charles McCulloch' - Drowned in a barrel of gunk by Jason. #Unnamed New York Cook - Thrown against a mirror by Jason. Debatable death? #Unnamed Sanitation Worker - Hit with a wrench by Jason. Between Jason Takes Manhattan and The Final Friday # Creighton Duke's Girlfriend - Killed by Jason. Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday #'Coroner Phil Hant' - Possessed by Jason when his heart hypnotized him to eat it. Gruesomely melted away offscreen after he transferred to Josh. #Coroner Eric Pope - Stabbed by Jason with a probe as revenge for insulting him. #Agent Grieco - Killed off-screen by Jason. #Agent Murphy - Killed off-screen by Jason. #Victim #1 - Killed off-screen by Jason #Victim #2 - Killed off-screen by Jason #Victim #3 - Killed off-screen by Jason #Victim #4 - Killed off-screen by Jason #Victim #5 - Killed off-screen by Jason #Alexis Peterson - Cut by Jason with a razor. #Deborah Caldwell - Stabbed by Jason with a spike. #Luke McCabey - Head crushed offscreen by Jason. #Edna Kurtzman - Car door slammed on her head by Jason. #'Deputy Josh Burton' - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Phillip to him. Gruesomely melted away like an ice cream after Jason transferred to Robert. #Diana Kimble - Impaled when Jason threw a spear at Steven and hit her instead. #David - Head bashed against a faucet by Jason. (Deleted Scene) #Officer Andell - Killed by Jason (Deleted Scene) #'Robert Campbell' - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Josh to him. Gruesomely melted away off-screen after Jason transferred to Randy. #Officer Ryan - Head hit against a locker by Jason. #Officer Mark - Head smashed against Officer Brian's head by Jason. #Officer Brian - Head smashed against Officer Mark's head by Jason. #Ward B - Arm broken by Jason and thrown through doors of diner. #Diner Parton - Bashed into diner counter by Jason. #Diner Patron - Shot by Vicky while aiming for Jason. (Accident) #Shelby B - Drowned and/or burned on a deep fat fryer by Jason. #Joey B - Face smashed when Jason punched her in the face. #Vicky Sanders - Stabbed by Jason with a spear, then head crushed. #'Officer Randy Parker' - Possessed by Jason, transferring from Robert to him. His neck was sliced open by Steven, at which point Jason left him. #Unnamed Man in Bathroom - Killed by Jason. (Deleted Scene) #Sheriff Edwin Landis - Ran at Jessica and was impaled on her Kandarian dagger, believing him to be possessed by Jason, when it was really Randy. (Accident) #'Jason Voorhees' - Stabbed in the heart by Jessica (who, as the daughter of his sister Diana, was the only surviving one able to do this), and when she kicked the blade all the way in, hands reached out of the ground and pulled him into hell. He was later resurrected by Freddy. Five unnamed victims were said to be killed in cold blood by Jason after he killed the coroner and FBI agents in cold blood. Creighton Duke was crushed in a bear hug by Jason, but director Adam Marcus confirmed that he survived, as he planned making a spin-off movie about him. Freddy vs. Jason Though this film was released after Jason X, it takes place before, as Jason X is set in the future, and it was made first because Freddy vs. Jason was stuck in development hell. #Heather - Pinned to tree with machete through stomach by Jason. (Jason Dream) #Dead Boy On Tree - Killed by Jason (Jason Dream) #Dead Girl On Tree - Killed by Jason (Jason Dream) #Trey Cooper - Stabbed repeatedly by Jason with his machete, then bent in half along with his bed. #Mr. Mueller - Decapitated offscreen by Jason, presumably with a machete. #Blake Mueller - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Gibb Smith - Speared by Jason while asleep, and Freddy was about to kill her. #'Frisell' - Speared by Jason along with Gibb, and thrown over the cornfields. #'Teammate' - Head twisted around in 180 degree angle by Jason. #'Shack' - Flaming machete thrown at him like a dart from behind by Jason, and impaled him. #Raver 1 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 2 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 3 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 4 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 5 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Raver 6 - Slashed by Jason with his machete. #Mark Davis - Set on fire by Freddy, and then face slashed with his clawed glove. (Freddy Dream) #Stafford - Door knocked on top of him by Jason. #Deputy Scott Stubs - Electrocuted when Jason slashed an electric console, electrifying him, then grabbing Stubs to electrocute him. #Bill Freeburg - While possessed by Freddy, was chopped in half by Jason with his machete. #Female Counselor - Killed by Freddy Krueger. (Jason Dream) #Charlie Linderman - Thrown onto a sharp shelf spike by Jason. #Kia Waterson - Slashed by Jason with a machete, sending her flying into the trunk of a tree. #'Freddy Kruger' - Stabbed by Jason with his own arm (with the clawed glove), then decapitated by Lori with Jason's machete. Debatable, as his head appeared to be still living at the end when Jason carried it out of the lake, but some have argued that this was merely a dream (and maybe not even a real Freddy nightmare). (Note: It is further supported that he survived his decapitation from the idea that Freddy vs. Jason is set before Freddy's Dead, which features what appears to be his true death in the real world.) Jason X #Private Samuel Johnson - Head smashed in offscreen by Jason, then hung on a chain with a sheet over his face so that Dr. Wimmer would think he was Jason. #Guard 1 - Hit by Jason with a machine gun. #Guard 2 - Strangled by Jason and accidentally shot with a machine gun by another guard #Guard 3 - Face smashed by Jason with a metal pole #Guard 4 - Strangled by Jason with a chain #Dr. Aloysius Wimmer - Metal pole thrown at him by Jason, impaling him #Sgt. Marcus - Thrown through a metal door by Jason #Adrienne Kart - Face frozen in liquid nitrogen by Jason, then smashed against a counter #Stoney Zachary - Stabbed by Jason with a machete #'Alien Simulation' 1 - Shot by Private Dallas #'Alien Simulation' 2 - Shot by Private Azrael #'Alien Simulation' 3 - Killed by Jason Voorhees #Private Azrael Benrubi - Back broken by Jason over his knee #Private Dallas Opus - Head crushed against a wall by Jason #Private Sven Katzjeve - Neck broken by Jason #Private Condor Jackson - Impaled on a mining drill by Jason. #Private Geko Chavez - Throat slit by Jason #Private Briggs Valcez - Impaled on a claw hook offscreen by Jason #Private Kicker Dunne - Chopped in half by Jason #Fat Lou Goddard - Hacked to pieces offscreen by Jason #Dieter Perez - Killed when Jason caused the ship to crash into Solaris, blowing up Solaris and killing everyone inside it. (The ship survived) #Solaris Research Station - Destruction by Jason. #'Professor Braithwaite Lowe' - Killed offscreen by Jason, presumably with either or both of his machetes #Trevor Crutch - Electrocuted by Jason #Kinsa Cooper - Tried to escape in a shuttle, but forgot to detach one of the cords, and crashed it into the hull of the ship, causing it to explode, also damaging the hull of the ship #Waylander Ryan - Detonated explosives to detach the part of the ship that was going to explode, also in an attempt to kill Jason, and was killed in the explosion #Janessa Zachary - When Jason punched a hole in the wall of the undamaged part of the ship, a grate was sucked against it, and Janessa was sucked through it into space #VR Teen Girl #1 - Bashed off of Camper #2 while in her sleeping bag by Jason #VR Teeb Girl #2 - Bashed off of Camper #1 and a tree, while in her sleeping bag by Jason #Sgt. Elijah Brodski - Fell toward Earth 2 with Jason, and burned to death in its atmosphere #'Jason Voorhees' - Knocked toward Earth 2 by Sgt. Brodski, and burned to death in its atmosphere Reboot Timeline Friday the 13th # Pamela Voorhees - Decapitated by a Camp Counselor with a machete. # Wade - Slashed by Jason with a machete. # Amanda - Caught on fire by Jason. # Mike - Repeatedly stabbed by Jason with a machete # Richie - Head sliced by Jason with a machete while his foot was caught in a bear trap. # Mrs. Miller - Suffered from cancer. # Donnie - Throat slit by Jason with a machete. # Nolan - Shot in the head by Jason with a bow and arrow while driving a boat, which caused it to hit and injure Chelsea. # Chelsea - Stabbed in the head by Jason with a machete. # Chewie - Stabbed in the throat by Jason with a screwdriver. # Lawrence - Hit in the back with an axe thrown at him by Jason. # Bree - Impaled on mounted deer antlers by Jason. # Officer Bracke - Stabbed in the eye by Jason with a fireplace poker. # Trent Sutton - Impaled on a rail spike on the back of a truck by Jason. # Jenna - Stabbed by Jason with a machete. The fate of all 3 characters Whitney Miller, Clay Miller, and Jason Voorhees at the end of this film are left unknown. Never Hike Alone # Paramedic Axel - Hacked in the stomach with axe by Jason # Paramedic Deni - Slammed several times against ambulance by Jason Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Films